Double
by SwirlyEyeLover
Summary: This is a Final Fantasy XSailor Moon crossover. Just a little warning: There is girlgirl & guyguy romance.
1. Prolouge

Kalisto: Waz up everyone? There isn't much Final Fantasy X in the prologue. It'll come in the first chapter. Hope you enjoy my story!

Angie: Don't forget the disclaimer Kali.

Kalisto: Oh, right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy X.

Josh: Wish I owned Tidus at least.

Kalisto & Angie: -shakes their heads-

Kalisto: Josh, really. He's wimpy.

Angie: You should think of Auron. He's much sexier.

----------------------

**DOUBLE**

**Prologue**

Soft snores filled a darkened bedroom, lit only by the moonlight shining threw a window and onto the small figure sleeping soundly in her bed. A small black cat slept on a pillow by her mistress's head and a light warm breeze came from the half-opened window. On the side-table a small watch started to emit a high-pitched beeping, waking up the little black feline, although her mistress did not stir. It stood up, stretching, and padded closer to her mistress's face. Amazingly, the little feline started to call the girl's name while hitting the girl's cheek with a paw. "Usagi. Usagi!"

The girl mumbled something and groaned as she sat up, blinking sleepily at her cat. "What is it Luna?"

"Your communicator is going off!"

"What? Oh!"

Usagi quickly grabbed the communicator and pressed the flashing green button. "Moon here."

"Youma at the park!"

"Right! I'll be there soon. Moon out!"

Usagi turned off her communicator and quietly transformed before stealthily leaping out of her second story window. She ran as fast as she could to the park and once there, she followed the flashing lights indicating the battle location. "'Bout time Odango!"

Moon ignored the usual greeting from Mars and stared at the 'youma.' It was big with three heads; an eagle, a lion, and a bull and a snake for a tail. "We'll distract it Moon while you finish it off!"

"Right."

While the girls distracted the monster Moon powered up her attack. Just as she sent her attack the monster let out a stream of bubbly water at them. The monster was killed as soon as it was hit and the scouts were knocked unconscious. They woke up just a few minutes later in a black void. "Where are we?"

A little boy, in a purple cloak and barefooted appeared. "Will you help them?"

The senshi looked at the boy in confusion. "Help who?"

"They need help. Will you help them?"

The boy waited patiently for their answer. "Where are they? How do we get to them?"

"You'll be separated. They'll find you. Will you help them?"

Sailor Moon looked at the boy. "Yes."

The boy smiled at her, although they could not see it. He turned to the other senshi and waited. Each senshi looked towards their leader. "Only if one of us begins with Usagi."

"Thank you."

With those two words they all woke up at different places in Spira and were found and taken care of by the local inhabitants. And unknown to them, one other had joined them.

---------------------------

Kalisto: What cha' think? It's the first part of the prologue.

Angie: Now here's the 'Part 2.'

Josh: I wanted to say that!

-----------------------------

Part 2

In a well lit room there were paintings and sculptures everywhere. Pots and other artistic creations were littered on desks and the white floor. Paint, clay, and other substances were on every wall, the floor, and even some on the ceiling. On one side of the room there were cruppled papers, pieces of clay and half done paintings. In the center of the mess stood a girl at the age of 17 with waist length, dark red highlighted, blond hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a large paint covered white shirt and slightly less covered white pants. She had no shoes on and no accessories or jewelry. The young woman's eyes were filled with frustration, loneliness, and sadness. As she looked around at her unfinished works the feelings deepened and she screamed out her pain to the world. The same boy appeared to her that had appeared to her twin two years ago. "You miss her."

The girl whipped her head around to the boy. "Who are you?"

"You wish to see her again."

The girl stared at the little boy in front of her. "Of course I do."

"She'll need help. Will you go to her?"

A spark that had been absent for two years returned to her eyes. "You can take me to her?"

"Yes. You will come? It will be dangerous."

"Yes! Anything for her! My inspiration! My twin!"

The boy smiled as he brought the two of them into the world of Final Fantasy X. "Good luck."

----------------------------

Kalisto: Well? Good? Bad? Ugly? Don't be afraid to point out any errors! Just be nice about it, yes?

Angie: Ugly? That ain't near ugly. Ugly was that fanfic Josh wrote about-

Josh: Angie!

Angie: -LOL-

Kalisto: -sweatdrops-

Angie: Cruppled? That ain't a word.

Kalisto: Neither is ain't and who says I can't make up words? :p


	2. Chapter 1

Kalisto: Hey there. Heh heh…It's been a long while since I've had a chance to update. Work, college, and other things have kept me pretty busy. Josh and Angie have left (They're too busy now too). So…it's just moi …and Rydia!

Rydia: Why am I here again?

Kalisto: Because I don't like being alone…

Thankies-

**Vampwriter**, **Faery's Delight**,** Flame Ivy Moon**, Thank you for your reviews!

**Ellevensky77**- Sorry hon. Auron's being paired with someone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy X, or Inuyasha. (But man, that would be so sweet)

Chapter 1

A wooden boat slowly sailed towards a small island; the people on board calmly talking to each other. "We'll be at Besaid soon."

"And I'll see if I can get my first summon."

Ami and Mamoru looked at Usagi. "Usagi-Chan, are you sure about this?"

Usagi turned away from the site of Besaid and looked at Mamoru. "Yes. I am."

She then turned back to the vast ocean and the island that was gradually increasing in size. The sun was setting as they arrived at the dock. "Lady Summoner, it is good to see you have arrived safely."

Usage, Ami, and Mamoru turned to the aged man and bowed to him as he returned it. "You and your Guardians must be tired. It would be best if you rest and eat before you enter the trials. A bed has already been prepared for each of you. Shall you rest now?"

Usagi bowed to the aged man again. "Yes. Thank you for your hospitality."

He smiled and motioned for them to follow a younger fellow. "Just follow him m'lady."

The young man led them into the village and to a large tent where three beds had been prepared. "If you get hungry, go to the tent on the left and food will be served to you."

"Thank you sir, for your help."

The man smiled and bowed. "It was my pleasure Lady Summoner."

The man left, making sure to close the flaps tightly. The three quickly prepared for bed, eager to sleep now that they were on dry, solid land.

**-Outside on the beach-**

A few men were unloading the boat and another one was supervising. One of the working men looked over to the ocean as he saw a dark spot out of the corner of his eye. He shouted something to the other two men and immediately jumped into the water. The other working man looked out and saw a girl in black floating on her back, unconscious. The supervisor shouted and the second man jumped in as well. Both men brought the girl to the beach and laid her on the dry, warm sand. The taller of the two men quickly perform CPR on the girl. A minute later she was on her hands and knees, coughing up water and seaweed. When she finally stopped coughing, she sat back and looked up at the three men in front of her with confused crystal blue eyes. "Thanks, but where am I?"

The man who was supervising the other two spoke up. "You're in Besaid, miss. I'm Kilo."

The girl nodded, her wet, waist-length blond hair sticking to her face and neck. "I'm Kitsune."

"Hey! Doesn't she look like that Summoner that just arrived half an hour ago?"

The shorter worker looked closer. "Yeah, except the Lady Summoner's hair was much longer and didn't have purple steaks in it."

Kitsune quickly stood up with wide eyes. "What's her name!"

Kilo looked at Kitsune, confusion in his eyes. "Her name is Lady Usagi."

Kitsune smiled, excited at the thought of seeing her sister again. "May I see her!"

"I'm sorry, but Lady Usagi and her Guardians are resting. You should rest as well."

Kitsune's face fell when she heard the answer. "Alright. But please. Wake me up when she gets up. I need to talk to her."

"Good. Now, come with me and I'll find you a place to rest. You two, finish up unloading. I'll be back soon."

Kilo led her back to the village and into a tent with a spare bed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And I'll wake you up so you can eat with the Lady Summoner."

"Thank you very much sir!"

"No problem miss."

He then walked off and left her to rest.

**-Some hours later-**

The sun was shinning bright as Usagi and Kitsune woke up. Mamoru and Ami were already at the other tent waiting for Usagi. Usagi and Kitsune both walked out of their tents at the same time and saw each other. "Yami-Chan!"

"Hikari!"

They ran to each other and met in a big hug. "I missed you!"

"How did you find me?"

Usagi and Kitsune walked to the food tent while talking. "I followed you energy signature."

"Oh…How have you been?"

"Okay I suppose. My artwork has made me rich and famous, but the reporters suck."

Usagi giggled as they entered the tent. They walked over to a table where Mamoru and Ami were sitting and sat down across from them. "Mamoru-kun, Ami-Chan, this is my twin, Kitsune. Yami-Chan, these are my friends Ami Mizuno and Mamoru Chiba."

The three exchange greetings. Kilo from yesterday walked in after a moment of silence; a dark purple and silver sword in his hand. "Miss Kitsune? This sword floated onto the beach this morning. Would it be yours?"

Kitsune looked over. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. That's mine."

Kilo handed it over to her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome miss."

Kilo left and Kitsune placed the sword into her sub-space pocket. "Since when did you have a sword?"

"Since now."

"Yami-Chan!"

"It is mine. I guess it just appeared when I fell into this world."

"You know, if that wasn't how I got my staff, I wouldn't believe you."

A middle-aged woman brought out a large tray of food and placed it on their table. "Here ya go. Eat up; you'll need much energy Lady Summoner."

Usagi blushed and smiled at the woman. "Thank you miss."

The woman nodded and walked out. Kitsune looked at her twin with a raised eyebrow. "Lady Summoner? Care to explain?"

Usagi smiled back. "Food first, explanations later."

She immediately dug in and Kitsune followed with a shrug of her shoulders. Mamoru and Ami joined, eating at a more normal pace. After finishing their meal the four walked out of the tent and headed for the temple. Usagi explained the basics of Spira and showed Kitsune how to pray. "In order to come into the trials Yami-Chan, you have to be a Summoner, or a Summoner's Guardian."

"Then, I'll be your Guardian Hikari-Chan."

"But-"

"No buts. Where you go, I go."

Usagi sighed. "Fine."

"Ready Usagi-Chan?"

"Yea, let's go."

"Usagi!"

The four turned to see Yuna waving to them as she, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri walked towards them. Usagi blushed, something Kitsune did not fail to notice. "Hello Yuna. Going for your first summon as well?"

The two groups greeted each other, Kitsune being the only one not to say anything. "Yes, I believe I am ready."

Usagi smiled warmly and then pulled her twin out the shadows she had been hiding in. "This is my twin sister, Kitsune and my third Guardian. Yami-Chan, this is Lady Yuna and her Guardians; Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri."

Kitsune stared at Kimahri for a moment. "Sweet!"

Usagi elbowed Kitsune, slightly amused. "Oh, sorry. Pleased to meet you."

"It's a pleasure."

"Hello."

"Welcome to Besaid!"

"Hn."

Kitsune focused her attention on Kimahri once more as the two Summoners and their Guardians entered the temple. They paused to pray and then moved on to the Trials. Before they entered though, Tidus walked into the temple. "Hey! Can I go?"

Wakka took Tidus aside and explained some things to him. They finally enter the Trials then. A little while later, while still going through the trials, Kitsune grinned and Usagi questioned her on it. Kitsune laughed before telling them. "Tidus entered the trials."

"What!"

"That's against the teachings!"

"I told him not to!"

"Let's just continue. We really can't do anything right now."

"Yes, let's keep going."

They began moving through the trials again. "May I ask, Miss Kitsune, how you knew that Tidus has entered?"

"Go right ahead."

Usagi whacked her sister in the head with her silver staff. "Ouch! Sorry…"

The others looked confused as Usagi glared at her sister whom was rubbing her head. Kitsune answered Lulu after a small wince of pain. "I can feel one's soul. It's a power that comes with being a Youkai."

"A what?"

"Um, kind of like a fiend EXCEPT. I didn't die and I don't despise the living. Plus, youkai, even though they feed off darkness and feel constant rage and hatred, can choose to be good or evil."

Usagi glanced at Kitsune and adds a comment before entering the room to pray for her first Aeon. "Some youkai have animal-like features…"

The other Guardians look at Kitsune wondering about that last statement. Kitsune sighed and glared at the door Usagi just went through. "Please don't reveal the whole youkai thing to anyone else."

Kitsune revealed her black and silver fox tail, pointed ears, fangs, and silver claws. "Whoa!"

Tidus had just walked in and jumped in surprise at the site of the dark fox demon. Wakka, after a moment of staring, took Tidus aside and whispered to him. The others didn't stare like Wakka did, though they did glance at her frequently. "So, um, how long does it take?"

"It could take just a few minutes or hours. Some even take days."

----------------

Kalisto: Okay…Kali tired now. It's a somewhat odd place to stop, but it'll do.

Rydia: …Can I go now then?

Kalisto: ;-; Fine…leave me all alone.

Rydia: …-Leaves-


End file.
